charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Tessa Flores-Cohen
Tessa Flores-Cohen was a Whitelighter who was tasked to guide the Charmed Ones after Harry Greenwood was stripped of his powers by the Elders. She would later be killed by Fiona Callahan. History Early Life Nothing is known about her human life or her life as a Whitelighter before the Charmed Ones became her charges. However, the Elders saw her fit enough to handle the task. Throughout the Series In The Replacement, Tessa was assigned to guide the Charmed Ones after Harry Greenwood was stripped of his powers. She pulled a magical prank in the middle of the night to test their reflexes in case of demon attacks; by pulling them out from their beds, flickering the lights, and causing the Book of Shadows to burst into flames. When they failed to extinguish the fire, they turned to flee, only for the door to close on them. Tessa immediately orbed in and told them how she was unimpressed with their underdeveloped skills as witches. Macy, Mel, and Maggie dislike her instantly, especially with her high-and-mighty attitude and their connection with Charity. Knowing that the Apocalypse was nearing in on them, Tessa advised them to start training and memorizing spells from the Book instead of looking for them when the situation came. She later found a withered corpse at the airport and sent it through a portal into Vera Manor. Knowing Tessa was on her way, Macy sent her boyfriend, Galvin Burdette, into the closet to hide him seconds before Tessa orbed in. Believing the man was killed by a vampire, Tessa gave them tools to stake its heart when it arose. The next day, Maggie heard loud noises in the house and called for Tessa. The noise disappeared right after she offended in; Tessa theorized it was the man's soul lingering about and she was hearing it because of her empathic powers. Tessa later found Maggie and Mel at the recent deceased Mama Roz' shop and Mama Roz' body. Maggie reached out to Mama Roz' soul and found out it was the work of an Abiku Demon that had killed her. Maggie then reached out to the lost soul (who turned out to be Macy's boyfriend, Galvin Burdette). Tessa learned from them that Galvin was aware of their secret and had been possessed by a demon while searching through the jungle for a cure to Macy's demon side. To make matters worse, the Abiku targeted dead children — Macy, who was stillborn. The three of them orbed back to the house, then found Macy in the woods just in time to save her. Tessa took Mama Roz' dagger to stab Galvin and kill the demon ppssessing him, but Maggie cast the Sumerian Shroud to detain her, allowing Macy time to stop Galvin's heart and force the demon out of him. Once he woke up, the demon took Macy. Tessa then orbed them back to the house after Macy, but the demon had put up a force field to deny entry. Tessa then used the dagger to penetrate the shield and slip inside with Mel and Maggie to rescue Macy, and the four of them defeated the demon after a hard battle. Tessa later scolded them for being reckless with trusting their secret to a mortal, and using Macy's darkness. All three of the sisters argued back that Harry trusted them enough to let them live their own lives, and that Macy's dark side might be the one thing that could help them stop The Source of All Evil. Disagreeing, Tessa decided to leave the matter for another day and dispose of the dead customs agent. Mel later went to the Sarcana's lair and found the entire coven massacred by Fiona Callahan, except for Jada Shields, and a pin left by Harry whom Fiona had taken. Discussing the matter with her sisters, they decided to use Tessa to find Harry. In Source Material, Macy, Mel, and Maggie tricked Tessa into helping them find Harry. Maggie complimented Tessa for being an amazing Whitelighter and hugged her to secretly slip a tracking ring into her purse. Mel tried to follow her through Charity's surveillance compass, but found the ring in the trash. Niko Hamada followed Mel and offered to help her find whoever she was looking for. With her tracking skills, they located Tessa's apartment, and hid in the closet before she came home. Tessa then used her connection to locate Harry to a crypt, not knowing she was being followed by Mel with a teleportation potion. They found Harry enslaved by Fiona, who was trying to find the Origin Dagger. Tessa wanted to notify the Elders, but Mel talked her into letting them save Harry first. Tessa, however, insisted that the Elders must be notified afterwards, which Mel agreed. Once Macy and Maggie arrived, the four of them tried to fight off Fiona, but she had mirrored the powers of the Sarcana and was extremely powerful. When she tried to kill Mel with an electrokinetic blast, Tessa pushed Mel out of the way and took the hit, sacrificing herself in the process. They managed to chase Fiona off with the Power of Three. Once they were back home, Macy, Mel, Maggie, and Harry held a private funeral for Tessa out of respect for her services; Maggie commented that she was a good Whitelighter. Harry finished the ritual and Tessa's body dissolved into oblivion. Personality Tessa was described as a "total hardass and decidedly unimpressed with the sisters’ abilities, and not afraid to be snarky about their shortcomings.”TVline Article Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The power to move objects with the mind. *'Orbing:' The power to teleport through an orb. *'Healing: '''The power to restore an individual to full health and pristine condition. *'Memory Erasure:' The power to erase the memories of others. *'Conjuration:' The power to materialize imagined objects at will. Tessa was able to conjure the illusion of a fire to ignite the Book of Shadows and its stand without doing any harm to either, and to extinguish this fire with merely a gesture. *'Portal Creation:' The power to create portals to travel from place to place, including alternate dimensions. Tessa used this to send a deceased customs agent to Vera Manor. *'Energy Blasts:' The power to project raw energy into a blast. Tessa launched an energy blast at Fiona. ;Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The power to live a potentially eternal lifespan. **'Enhanced Durability:' A Whitelighter's immortality means they can survive otherwise lethal injuries. However, their durability doesn't protect them from powerful magical attacks, as witnessed when Tessa was rather easily killed by Fiona Callahan with a powerful electrokinetic blast. *'Remote Hearing:' The power to hear one's name being spoken, regardless of distance. Weaknesses *'Typical Weaknesses of a Whitelighter''' Appearances Trivia *Tessa’s character was similar to Natalie from the original "Charmed" series. **They were both Whitelighters. **They both filled in when the Charmed Ones’ original Whitelighter couldn’t. **They both seemed strict when they realized where the Charmed Ones stood at with their abilities. **They were both females who took over for a male Whitelighter’s charges. **They were both killed. Gallery Tessa meets sisters.jpeg 1x18 Promo (6).jpg Tessa Energy Blast.gif References Category:Stubs Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Females Category:Deceased